Fight Club rewrite
by Amkor454
Summary: This is my 4 page rewrite for the ending of 'Fight Club'. Please read and enjoy.


Daniel Marino

January 10, 2006

Gavin, prd. 2

ORB QUARTER PROJECT- Re-write to ending of _Fight Club_.

On the top floor of the East Transglobal Banking Tower, when your 150 stories up, the whole world looks so much smaller; so much less significant. Tyler speaks to me. He tells me how only a few individuals can change history, and that we together can do just that. He tells me to look at all we have done together, and at what we can still do.

You're not real.

I look around me and there are 30 or so space monkeys crowded around me and Tyler in a very small circle.

Tyler asks me if I remembered what my life was before I 'created' him. Before I met 'him'. Before 'he' blew up my apartment and all the pointless shit in it. Before 'we' created fight club. Before 'we' became roommates in 'his' house. Before I found out that 'he' is a projectionist. Before I found out 'he' is a soap sales man. Before I found out 'he' is a caterer. Before 'he' became Marla's lover. Before 'we' made Marla's mother into soap. Before 'he' killed my boss. Before 'he' created Project Mayhem. Before 'he' killed big Bob. Before 'he' almost got my balls cut off.

Tyler asks me if I remember what my life was when I worked a job I hated for money to buy shit I don't need. Tyler tells me he remembers. Tyler asks me if I remember.

I don't know.

Tyler asks me if I want to change history. Tyler asks me if I want to set everyone free. Tyler asks me if I am with or against him.

You're not real. Real.

Tyler tells me to decide.

You're not real.

Tyler tells me to decide.

You're not real.

Tyler tells me to decide.

I'm not real.

Tyler tells me to decide.

I'm Tyler Durden. I'm Marla Singer. I'm my father. I'm Big Bob.

Tyler tells me to decide.

Tyler exists.

Tyler tells me to decide.

Tyler exists because I'm Tyler.

Tyler tells me to decide.

Tyler exists. I don't exist.

Tyler tells me to decide!

I'm not here. Tyler's not here. My apartment didn't blow up. My boss isn't dead. My dad didn't abandon me. Big Bob isn't dead.

Tyler tells me to decide!

I'm not here. I'm in Ireland. I'm in a pub. I'm in a pub in a castle. I'm not here and I'm in a pub in a castle in Ireland.

Tyler tells me to decide!

I'm at Fight Club.

Tyler tells me to decide!

I'm at Fight Club. Tyler's at Fight Club. The Space Monkey's are at Fight Club.

Tyler tells me to decide!

Marla's not at Fight Club. My Boss isn't at Fight Club. Big Bob isn't at Fight Club. Tyler isn't at Fight Club. I'm at Fight Club. I'm Tyler Durden.

Tyler tells me to decide!

We are supposed to fight in Fight Club.

Tyler tells me to decide!

Fight Club just started. I'm fighting Tyler.

Tyler tells me I have to decide!

We fight at Fight Club. I'm at Fight Club. Tyler's at fight club. We fight at Fight Club. I'm fighting Tyler. I'm fighting Tyler at Fight Club.

Tyler tells me I'm not my job. Tyler tells me I'm not how much money I have in the bank. Tyler tells me I'm not the car I drive. Tyler tells me I'm not the contents of my wallet. Tyler tells me I'm not my fucking khakis. Tyler tells me he wants me, not my money. Tyler tells me he wants me, not my car. Tyler tells me he wants me, not Marla Singer. Tyler tells me to believe to him or die forever.

Tyler tells me I have to decide.

I hit Tyler.

Tyler falls to the ground.

I'm at Fight Club.

Tyler bleeds.

I'm not at work.

Tyler stands up.

I'm not on Paper Street.

Tyler hits me.

I'm not at my apartment.

Tyler's at Fight Club.

I'm at Fight Club.

We're fighting at Fight Club.

I look at Tyler. His nose is bleeding and his lip is split. Tyler doesn't exist. Tyler's nose doesn't exist. Tyler's lips don't exist. Tyler's nose is my nose; Tyler's lips are my lips.

Blood drips off of Tyler's chin. Is that my blood? Am I bleeding? That's Tyler's blood. I'm Tyler Durden. Tyler Durden's bleeding.

I look at the space monkeys who are silent. Tyler asks me if I'm against him. I hit Tyler. Tyler kicks me on the ribs. I tackle Tyler. Tyler falls down. I hit Tyler 1…2…3 times. Tyler bleeds, my knuckles bleed. Tyler spits blood in my face. Tyler hits me, and I fall backward. Tyler stands over me.

Tyler asks me if I'm against him.

Tyler doesn't exist.

Tyler asks me if I'm against him.

Tyler Durden doesn't exist because Jack Moore exists.

Tyler asks me if I'm against him.

Jack Moore created Tyler Durden.

Tyler asks me if I'm against him.

I'm Jack Moore.

Tyler asks me if I'm against him.

I'm Tyler Durden.

Tyler asks me is I'm against him.

I don't exist. Jack doesn't exist. Tyler doesn't exist.

Tyler asks me if I'm against him.

I tell Tyler I'm against him.

Tyler makes me sleep.

I wake up. My head hurts. Tyler's sitting next to me. The space monkeys are gone. I ask Tyler where the space monkeys went. Tyler tells me. Tyler tells me where they went. Tyler tells me that they went to drive the trucks to the basement of the West Transglobal Banking Tower. Tyler tells me that the trucks are filled with Project Mayhem's homemade explosives. Tyler's is going to blow up the West Transglobal Banking Tower.

I ask Tyler if he's going to blow up the West Transglobal Trading Tower. Tyler says yes. Tyler shows me the detonator. I tell Tyler to give me the detonator. Tyler says no.

Give me the detonator.

Tyler tells me how most people in the world are just like me before I 'created' Tyler. Tyler says how most people work jobs they hate to buy shit they don't need. Tyler says that no one is their money. Tyler says that no one is their car. Tyler says that no one is their family. Tyler says that no one is their name. Tyler says that no one is their job. Tyler says that no one is their education. Tyler says that we can set them free.

I tell Tyler to give me the detonator.

Tyler takes a gun out of his pocket and puts the barrel to my head.

Tyler asks me if I am against him.

I tell Tyler I'm against him.

Tyler tells me that if I'm against him he doesn't need me.

The first rule of Fight Club is: That you don't talk about Fight Club.

Tyler tells me that if he pulls the trigger we will both die.

The second rule of Fight Club is: You don't talk about Fight Club.

Tyler says that he will die.

The third rule of Fight Club is: If some one says 'stop', goes limp, or taps out the fight is over.

Tyler says everyone dies.

The fourth rule of Fight Club is: Only two guys to a fight.

Tyler says that in the old folklore, the people who live forever are cursed.

The fifth rule of Fight Club is: One fight at a time.

Tyler asks me if I want to die today.

The sixth rule of Fight Club is: No shirts, no shoes.

Tyler says that if I die today I won't get to see how much better tomorrow will be.

The seventh rule of Fight Club is: Fights go on as long as they have to.

Tyler asks me if I think the world will be a better place tomorrow.

The eighth rule of Fight Club is: If this is your first night at fight club, you have to fight.

Tyler asks me if I think tomorrow will be a better place again.

I tell Tyler that he won't find out.

Tyler cocks the gun and says that it was all too bad.

I tell Tyler that he can't shoot me because the gun isn't in his hand, it's in my hand.

Tyler looks at his hand and then looks at my hand. The gun is in my hand.

Tyler tells me it doesn't matter because he's part of me.

I stand up.

Tyler takes a step back and pulls the detonator from his pocket.

Tyler tells me that it doesn't matter because he's already won.

I tell Tyler that he hasn't won.

Tyler smiles and tells me that he has now.

I tell Tyler to stop.

Tyler pushes the detonator.

I blink and Tyler is gone. Boom.

_**THE END**_


End file.
